1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display in a motor vehicle, which is positioned in an exterior mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention also concerns the production of a display of this type.
Displays serve a variety of functions in automotive engineering, for example, warning lights. An example of a function of this type is a blind spot detection system. By means of sensors, for example, optical sensors, ultrasound or radar sensors, road users in the blind spot region are detected by this detection system, and in the case of road users being detected in this region, a warning light in activated, which is mounted in the interior, in the region of the exterior mirror on the A-pillar of the vehicle, or is situated behind the mirror glass of an exterior mirror.
Other functions, which displays serve, are parking assistance, for example, or similar, in which the distance to a rearward vehicle is visualised and/or a warning lamp is activated, if the distance falls below a minimal value.
Due to their function, displays of this type are to be designed in such a way that they are not overlooked by the driver in the respective situation. However, this could be the case in a blind spot detection system with the warning light attached in the region of the A-pillar, or in parking assistance with displays in the region of the instrument cluster of the vehicle.
A variety of displays of this type behind the mirror glass are known in the prior art. In the process, dichroic mirrors or semitransparent mirrors are preferably used.
It is known from EP 2042373 to arrange an LED behind a semitransparent mirror. The light of the LED is conducted through the transparent mirror layer and is seen by the driver as a warning display. The form of the warning icon is produced by a mask, which is introduced into a masking layer.
The disadvantage is the complex design of the mirror with the lighting and the use of a semitransparent mirror.